Idiota
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot Ichiruki Es una noche de verano y el calor no deja a Ichigo dormir. Al levantarse a abrir la ventana, encuentra a Rukia sentada sobre el tejado, melancólica. Lo que ninguno de los dos sospecha es que serán otras las razones que hagan aumentar la temperatura del ambiente...


¡Buenas! En primer lugar, he de decir que los personajes del siguiente fic no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Tite Kubo para una buena causa (o eso espero, al menos). En segundo lugar, me veo en la obligación de advertir de que contiene escenas no aptas para menores de dieciocho años (vamos, que hay contenido sexual explícito), dicho lo cual, el continuar leyendo o no queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo,

¡un saludo!

IDIOTA

Era una noche calurosa de verano e Ichigo era incapaz de pegar ojo. Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente desistió y se levantó a abrir la ventana. Una suave brisa acarició su rostro y el pelinaranja decidió permanecer asomado unos instantes más, disfrutando de la agradable sensación y de la quietud nocturna del barrio.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la sombra de Rukia recortada por la luz de la luna sobre la acera. Le sorprendió, pues hasta el momento estaba convencido de que la shinigami estaba en el armario, y por ello se asomó al tejado. La morena estaba sentada abrazada a sus rodillas, con la vista perdida en la inmensidad del cielo. Eran muchas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza: la sociedad de almas, la aparición de Hollows y en especial de Menos Grande… Estaba tan absorta que no percibió la mirada del muchacho, que se había quedado extasiado mirando cómo su piel resplandecía ante la nívea luz de la luna. Sus ojos parecían tan tristes que sintió la necesidad de alejarla de los pensamientos que le hacían sufrir.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba, idiota?- dijo- ¡A ver si te vas a escalabrar!

La muchacha dio un respingo y atravesó al pelinaranja con la mirada al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto.

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho, imbécil?!

- Que bajes, que te vas a partir la crisma.

- Sabes que te usaría de amortiguador- contestó la chica, descolgándose con agilidad hasta la ventana.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pasa si ahora no te dejo volver a entrar?- repuso mientras extendía los brazos hacia ambos lados de la ventana.

Por toda respuesta, Rukia se lanzó contra él, quien no se esperaba esa reacción y se tambaleó, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama con la muchacha sobre él.

- ¡¿Que no me dejas qué?!- gritó la shinigami al tiempo que le lanzaba manotazos.

Ichigo le dio la vuelta, colocándose sobre ella y sujetándole las muñecas para evitar que uno de los tortazos de la morena diese en el blanco, aunque ésta no cejó en su empeño y siguió forcejeando.

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz que vas a despertar a todo el mundo, burra?

- ¿Burra, yo? ¿Pero tú has visto cómo me tienes sujeta?

Entonces ambos fueron conscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban y el rubor acudió a sus mejillas, pues en el fragor del forcejeo sus cuerpos se habían ido aproximando. Incapaz de sostener la mirada del pelinaranja, Rukia paseó sus ojos por los brazos del muchacho, cuya presión sobre sus muñecas se había relajado.

Ichigo sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso, por el cual no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir cómo el ardor de sus mejillas se acrecentaba y devolvió la vista hacia los oscuros ojos del muchacho. El pelinaranja se había quedado embobado observándola, con el pelo negro esparcido por la almohada, sus enormes ojos violetas recorriendo su cuerpo y su pecho elevándose agitadamente.

- ¿Qué miras? Idiota…

La forma en la que Rukia pronunció aquel "idiota" fue todo lo que el muchacho necesitó para comprender que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Liberó sus muñecas y colocó las manos tras la cabeza de la morena, enredando los dedos en su pelo y obligándola a incorporarse levemente hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un ansiado beso. Al principio Rukia no podía creerse que aquello fuera real, el calor y suavidad de los labios de Ichigo contra los suyos. Alzó los brazos y empujó el cuerpo del pelinaranja contra sí, quedando completamente pegados. El muchacho aprovechó aquello para profundizar el beso, entreabriendo los labios y colando su lengua en el interior, la cual se enredó con la de ella con apasionada desesperación. Las manos de Rukia acariciaron la espalda del muchacho y se detuvieron en la goma del pantalón, del cual se deshizo rápidamente.

Las pulsaciones de Ichigo se aceleraron. Dirigió sus manos hacia los botones del pijama de la chica y los desabrochó de un tirón, acariciando el pecho desnudo de la shinigami, que gimió contra su boca. El muchacho se despegó de sus labios y bajó recorriendo su cuello con la lengua al tiempo que apretaba y masajeaba sus pezones endurecidos, para después dirigir su boca hacia ellos, succionándolos y mordiéndolos con suavidad hasta que quedaron completamente enrojecidos. Rukia se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar sus gemidos, momento que él aprovechó para despojarla de sus pantalones y descender con su mano lentamente por su vientre hasta acariciar su sexo por encima de las bragas, haciendo círculos con los dedos. La shinigami trató de alcanzar sus calzoncillos, pero él la detuvo con un beso al tiempo que sujetaba sus muñecas con la mano que tenía libre. Introdujo la otra bajo la ropa interior de la chica, que gimió con más fuerza, dándole pie al muchacho a descender acariciando su piel con los labios hasta su vientre, donde tiró de sus bragas con los dientes hasta acabar de quitárselas.

Dirigió a la muchacha una mirada cargada de deseo antes de introducir dos dedos en su interior. Rukia se mordió un dedo para evitar gritar cuando el chico acercó los labios a su sexo y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris con la lengua sin dejar de mover los dedos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de explotar, salió de su interior y volvió a besarla, momento que Rukia aprovechó para arrancarle los calzoncillos de un tirón y aferrar el miembro recto y palpitante del chico, acariciándolo con suavidad. Ichigo dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando la shinigami lo soltó y le dio la vuelta con una llave, situándose sobre él y recorriendo con la lengua cada centímetro de su piel. Se detuvo jugueteando bajo su ombligo durante unos instantes que al muchacho se le hicieron eternos. Sintió cómo su miembro se endurecía bajo ella y sonrió, triunfal.

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre Rukia, incapaz de esperar más, y la penetró con fuerza. La joven rodeó su cintura con las piernas y mordisqueó suavemente su hombro. El pelinaranja aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas, sintiendo sus cuerpos como si fueran uno solo, hasta que ambos estallaron. El muchacho se dejó caer sobre ella, agotado por el esfuerzo, y permanecieron abrazados sin separarse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo ahí dentro, hijo?- La voz de Kurosaki-san rompió la atmósfera.

Los muchachos, sonrojados hasta las cejas, se vistieron a toda prisa al tiempo que Ichigo se apresuraba a contestar:

- ¡Nada papá, vuélvete a dormir!- El hombre no parecía muy convencido, pero regresó a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenas noches, idiota.- susurró Rukia sonriendo resplandeciente antes de hacer ademán de cerrar la puerta del armario.

- ¿Y vas a dejarme as?- inquirió el muchacho. Rukia abrió de un empujón y se tapó la boca para ahogar una carcajada.

- ¡Que era broma!

- Así que broma, ¿eh?

Ichigo se lanzó sobre la shinigami, que sonrió con picardía mientras empujaba con el pie la puerta del armario para cerrarla de nuevo.


End file.
